The End and The Beginning
by awintea
Summary: kyoharu // It is the end of Kyoya's second year, and he is looking back on what has happened. He is interrupted, and realizes that all his plans, his notes, everything that year had revolved around one person, and one person only // oneshot.


This is a one-shot I wrote while listening to Detective Conan music. No, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Ohtori Kyoya was sitting at a table. It was the end of his second year at Ouran High School, and he was thinking about all the things that had happened that year. It had been a strange year.

The first important thing that happened was the vase that was supposed to be auctioned was broken by Fujioka Haruhi.

Haruhi. The cause of so many things that had happened.

The reason why so many trips were planned, so many new clients achieved, so much money earned.

The reason why so much fuss was made over the physical examinations.

The reason why the twins had 'fought'. (And also why the twins were so much more bearable and open.)

The reason why the Lobelia girls had such a grudge towards the Host Club. (And were currently planning another attempt at a kidnapping.)

The object of Tamaki's affection. (And the object of Tamaki's daydreams.)

Hani-senpai's and Mori-senpai's 'cake-eating' friend. (Haruhi liked strawberry cake. Kyoya had that written down as well.)

Also the starting point of near all of Kyoya's plans.

She was why Kyoya had brought them to his resort; he was sure she had never been to such a high-class place, and thought it'd be amusing to see her expression. They would've stayed longer, if not for Hani-senpai's little mishap...Then, she had said she hadn't liked such artificial places. (How ungrateful she was, how painfully blunt.)

She was why Tamaki had received a flyer for the commoners' Shopping Expo in their mailbox. (And then Kyoya had been 'angry' and got left alone with Haruhi, who Kyoya hadn't 'known' was coming.)

She was why the twins had suggested going to the beach. (Only after the Shadow King had surreptitiously left beach magazines in their bags) The beach incident...Kyoya did not expect it to end that way. He hadn't planned on trying to further Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship, but he let it happen anyway.

Kyoya still did not understand why everyone made such a fuss over Haruhi. He himself did not know the cause for his own actions and his ado over Haruhi. It was not as if Fujioka Haruhi was anything special, anything extraordinary. She was just a smart commoner, nothing out of the ordinary. A Plain Jane.

But why was it the moment she had stepped into the Third Music Room, the lives of the Host Club seemed to revolve around her? Mori-senpai gave her the occasional smile (a strange sight), always considerate. Hani-senpai clinging to her unashamedly. The twins kept her as a 'toy,' nearly always failing to keep their jealousy in check. (And then there was the Arai-kun event...) Tamaki had his wild fantasies about her, and took her in as his 'daughter,' oblivious to Tamaki's own love for Haruhi, instead projecting said love as his 'fatherly instinct.' And there was Kyoya himself.

He hadn't intended on adding anything to her debt. He knew that the moment Haruhi's debt was repaid, she would leave. Haruhi would not stay in the Host Club; there was no point. Kyoya, the sole accountant, kept track of her debt, and added maybe a zero to the end every once in a while. He was aware that with the profits from Haruhi's items on their auction site online, she had already paid double of her debt. No one else knew, clearly, but Mori-senpai sometimes seemed to have a strange look on his face as Kyoya would say something like, 'Haruhi, for breaking this teacup, you will have to play an extra 10 000 yen.'

Kyoya realized that all of the things in his notebook were about Haruhi.

Why though? Why did such a mundane person end up everywhere in his notes? She was not influential in anyway, with a cross-dressing father and a dead mother. Haruhi planned on being a lawyer, which was something slightly out of the ordinary, but Haruhi as a whole was still the same boring Haruhi.

Not that Haruhi was boring. Haruhi was the only one able to differentiate who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru. She understood how Mori-senpai had felt when Hani-senpai had gotten lost at the resort, and when Hani-senpai had gotten a cavity. She was aware that Hikaru was missing his brother Kaoru, and that he had never really been apart from him. She remembered that, at the Shopping Expo, the woman's kimono and ring could not have been seen from Kyoya's point of view when he told her that he had only helped the woman because it would benefit him...She then went to ask if Kyoya was trying to gain something intangible from his relationship with her. And then the speakerphone at the mall had labeled him as a 'lost kid.' It was Tamaki's idiotic antics.

But if he had the chance to answer, what would he have said?

Thinking back, it was also Tamaki's interference at the beach that interrupted him when he was answering Haruhi's question. It seemed that Tamaki had gotten into everything.

What would be his answer to those questions? Was he actually trying to advance in his relationship with Haruhi? It seemed that was the case with every other Host Club member, but the Shadow King was different from the rest of them, wasn't he? He wasn't as feebleminded as they were, was he? He was cool, calculating, and above the rest...

What would his answers be?

'Kyoya-senpai? What are you reading?' A concerned Haruhi loomed beside him. 'You've been sitting there for an hour. Usually, you would have already told me off for doing something, or yelled at the twins. Are you okay, senpai?'

Kyoya stood up, and casually dropped his notebook in a pocket. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're okay? Well, the rest of the Host Club members had already left. I think Tamaki-senpai forgot that you were here, because you were being so silent.'

'Oh.' There was an awkward silence.

'Kyoya-senpai, I'm going to leave too, okay?' Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded, and then looked out a window. It was dark. Being the gentleman, he asked, 'It looks like it will rain. I can take you to your home, if you wish.'

Haruhi paused for a bit, and looked out the window as well. She smiled, and agreed. 'Thank you, senpai.'

Kyoya nodded and left, leading the way to the car and his chauffeur. He opened the door, letting Haruhi in first. She slid in and Kyoya went in after her, closing the door.

The car drove, and then Haruhi dryly said, 'I suppose after being dragged to my home so many times, I do not need to tell you the address.'

Kyoya smiled. 'My chauffeur knows how to get there already.'

Suddenly, there was a rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightning right after. Haruhi shivered slightly, but she kept her mouth shut. Kyoya looked at her curiously, but didn't question her.

When the car slowed to the stop, Haruhi quickly opened the door herself, about to leave. There was another flash of lightning, making Haruhi stop in her steps. Kyoya finally recalled that Haruhi was afraid of lightning. He rebuked himself for being so idiotic; he should have realized earlier. He got out on his side of the car and strode over to where Haruhi was standing. He extended her hand towards her and Haruhi took it gladly.

She clenched her eyes tight as Kyoya led her up the stairs to her home. He took out the spare key he had and opened the door to her residence, letting her in. He was still holding her hand. He gently let go, and Haruhi looked up at him.

'Thank you, senpai...I don't have to pay extra for making you waste gas on the way here, right?' Haruhi's eyes were wide, actually believing that Kyoya would do such.

'Of course not. Will you be ... okay, Haruhi?' Haruhi looked at Kyoya strangely; he didn't usually question about her wellbeing. Then he added, 'It wouldn't do to have you not sleep at all and be late for Host Club tomorrow.' A suitable excuse.

Haruhi nodded. 'Thank you.' Kyoya turned to leave, and almost got out the door, when another rumble of thunder made Haruhi yelp quietly. Haruhi sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. Kyoya sat down behind her, and in a relaxed gesture, wrapped his two arms around her. Haruhi nearly fell over in surprise.

'Sleep, Haruhi. It's okay.'

Haruhi was actually nodding off to sleep when there was another roar from the thunder outside. She turned around, and rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder. His eyes widened in a slight shock, but not an unpleasant shock.

Haruhi quietly said, 'You were about to say something at the beach that day, weren't you? And at the shopping mall too.'

Kyoya was somewhat taken aback that she still remembered it, let alone noticed it. He responded, 'And...?'

'What's your answer?'

Kyoya didn't say anything, but pulled Haruhi up off his shoulder, and gently kissed her. Haruhi's face was nonchalant.

Kyoya pulled away, but Haruhi still seemed indifferent. He stood up and said, 'I think I'll leave now.'

Haruhi stood up as well, and then answered, 'I thought you and Tamaki didn't have anything in common.'

Kyoya turned around and looked at her strangely. 'What?'

'At the mall, you told me that you and Tamaki had nothing in common. But what you did just now was something that only Tamaki could pull off.'

'Did I "pull it off" correctly?' Kyoya stared at Haruhi intently, uncertain of what her answer would be.

Haruhi said in a firm voice, 'The storm's over, Kyoya. You can leave.'

Kyoya walked away, and felt slightly rejected. He was in his car when he finally became conscious of the fact that Haruhi didn't add the honorific 'senpai' to the end of his name.

'Kyo-chan! You're late today!' An energetic Hani-senpai scolded.

'You're never late, Kyoya-senpai. What happened?'

'Maybe he got kidnapped.'

'Kyoya! Are you okay?'

Mori-senpai said, 'Let him answer.' All the others quieted down.

Kyoya, finally given a chance to speak, said the one thing he wanted to say. 'Where's Haruhi?'

Haruhi walked in right behind him, and said, 'After you, Kyoya'

Tamaki noticed immediately. 'Why am I 'Tamaki-senpai' when he's just 'Kyoya'? Unfair, Haruhi! Unfair!'

Kaoru exchanged a glance with Hikaru, whose expression was unreadable.

Hani-senpai whispered, 'Takashi...'

Mori silenced him with a look, and the whole Host Club waited for either Kyoya or Haruhi to talk.

Neither of them spoke, but Kyoya swept Haruhi into an embrace and kissed her. He ignored the screaming fangirls in the back, ignored Tamaki's face of shock, ignored Hikaru's face of anger, and ignored Kaoru's bemusement. After letting Haruhi go, he looked at Mori-senpai, who had the slightest smile on his face. Hani-senpai was grinning.

'My answer is yes, Haruhi.'

Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it. Please review! - awin-chan


End file.
